An invention is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,744, issued Feb. 20, 1973 teaching an ELECTRODE HOLDER having a handle member and two jaws pivotally connected thereto and urged together by adjustable spring means, the current conducting wire which enters the holder being divided into two flexible conductors which are respectively connected directly to the individual jaws so that both jaws are provided with a wired conductive current path which does not rely upon the hinge to conduct current. This is an improvement over prior art electrode holders of the type which has one stationary jaw to which the cable is connected, and one spring-urged jaw which can carry only such current as is conducted through the hinge pivot pin assembly, whereby one jaw overheats while the other runs cool and the hinge assembly tends to be eaten away by arcing thereat, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,186,158 to Weeks, and 2,472,177 to Taber being of the latter type.